


Karma 汝之业

by Tean



Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans), The Raid 2: Berandal (Movies-Evans)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, alternative ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “不曾消失的裂纹逐渐板块运动为深谷，Uco仿佛又回到了十七岁的那年。忌妒，不安，恼火，为Eka占据了父亲心中理想继承人的空位，为父亲占据了Eka现在全部的注意力与时间。那本都是他的。”





	1. Chapter 1

Karma

汝之业

The Raid 2 Uco/Eka

 

杀。

二十四岁的Uco拔出匕首，松开紧抓羚羊角的左手，好端平用来盛血的容器。方才还拼命挣扎的动物哀叫三声，颤晃着细瘦的蹄脚慢慢走远。Uco举着满当一盒，走回敞着门的车旁，轻声说：

喝吧。

里头静卧的人一动不动。他面向车后座的椅背侧躺，嘴唇因失血或失温发紫，若不是鼻翼旁间隔几秒出现的白雾，Uco甚至不确定他是否还在呼吸。

'Ka，他提高些音调，伸出赤腥指头，碰他。

Eka睫毛扇动，但这对浑黑蝴蝶不肯从冬眠中苏醒。Uco等到羊血的热气和泡沫都消失了，把它放在一旁，这次去推他肩膀。

Eka，他说，起来！

Eka睁开眼睛的那霎Uco就后悔了。他的瞳孔扩散，无法对焦，眼底通红，生理泪水。接受不到外界的信息，同时内里什么都没有。尽管他知道他不会吃，Uco还是取过已经凝固的血放在Eka蜷缩左腿与弓起腰身间的空隙，检查他的伤口，盖好他的外套，返回驾驶座，思考了几秒。

后视镜里的Eka闭目。

Uco点火发动，重新驶向远方。

 

二十四岁的Uco举着猎枪。沙发后是执拗攥紧弯月双刀的Yuda，他歪坐着，胫骨刺出，脸颊疤痕被人再次割裂，显出个嘴角向下的嘶吼。这个会打架的乡下小子面上蒙着不同寻常的平静。他看错了人。

你是来杀我的。

是。

你也是为了父亲？难道将你引荐给父亲，供你吃穿的不是我吗？

我是警察，Uco。

……警察。

猎枪上膛。

Eka也是？不然你为什么救他？

那你，为什么没有杀Eka？

……他在哪？

你只是个被惯坏了的，没长大的，暴君，Uco。你想要的是权力。你不爱雅加达，你不爱你父亲，你也不爱——

我总可以查GPS记录。

散弹出膛。

 

二十四岁的Uco放下手枪。一颗子弹穿过父亲的脑腔。一颗子弹留进Eka的血肉。Uco别过脸站着，Eka跌躺着看他。

我们说好一个不留，他旁侧的Bejo一节一节掰开他的手指，拿过武器，枪栓咔嗒，准备就地完成Uco无法实现的清洗。

Eka抬起生命线被淋漓鲜血涂掉的掌心。

选择此时冲进门的Yuda卷起漩涡。

 

二十四岁的Uco借刀杀人。

Prakoso死的那日小雪飘飞。

在雅加达生活了二十四年，Uco却从不知道这里会下雪。灰白棱晶在地上薄铺一层，更像巨大盐瓶从空中倾倒，带来某种虚与委蛇的咸味。Prakoso温热的血淌出摊暗红池塘，衬出他污染冷酷吃惊的脸。

Bejo手下的刺客之一拔出弯月双刀，Uco感觉利刃的反光在眼角闪过。他被这极亮的影刺中，便抬起手来挡住视线。

 

二十三岁的Uco双手施力。

被他掐紧喉咙的女人长大嘴巴呼吸，吐出的舌尖蹭着唇彩的胭脂粉色。真恶心。他蹙眉，抬脚，用膝盖使劲顶住她下巴中央，他讨厌她口腔里像憋笑的咯咯声。

被唱了大半的爱情歌曲还在继续咿呀甜蜜，由于没人敢按暂停，屏幕上方不断显示放大的Miss，Miss和Miss，评价分数一路下跌，嘲讽口哨同时响起。

Uco没有回头，捞起酒杯去砸液晶电视。他的心情不能再坏。无名怒火焚尽克制。

然后他查看因方才争执被扫空的桌面，瞄准麦克，伸手取过，对准砸下。

女人一下没了动静。

Uco很满意。

第二下前有人握住了他的手腕。正当Uco抬头去瞧谁这么有胆，Eka的声音就轻轻降落下来。

好了，'Co。

他没穿外套，发丝散落，西装背心皱起，大抵疾速赶来。

有个小子收起手机。他记住他的名字了。

Uco看Eka面上欲言又止的神色，看Eka背后碎裂蛛网的屏显。

Failure。它断定他的成绩。

我们回去吧，Uco。Eka探了女人的呼吸，仍没松开他的手腕。Boss给你定了生日蛋糕。他在等你。

Uco知道蛋糕肯定是Eka买的。但他愿意吞下这块糖衣谎言。

他由着Eka把自己领出门。

 

二十二岁的Uco勒好手中绳索，双腿交叉夹紧对方脑壳。秃头男人拼命蹬腿，断裂指甲抠弄麻绳，不多时胯下湿透，粪臭味随之飘散。这是他在狱中杀的第一个人。

针对仍然不会停止，父亲不会为他骄傲。

 

二十一岁的Uco不甚熟练地挥舞着手中棍棒。Prakoso立在训练场边缘，偶尔吐一句不错，继续，在监狱里什么都能作为武器，拖布把是你最好的选择之一。

如果我有刀呢？他上气不接下气，甚至枪呢？Eka会为我弄一把进去。

第一，它们很可能会变成对付你的致命武器。披散长发的男人回答。第二，Eka不是永远都能护你。

我不明白为什么我会被他们用一个白痴理由抓起来。

因为你是你父亲的儿子。

当然。当然。我问了个傻问题，Prakoso。

Uco吸气。吐气。酝酿。

哈！

他捅穿布偶脑袋，棉花流了一地。

 

二十岁的Uco检视眼前粉末。坐在对面的男人用力搓手，把脱落的黑灰条扫到桌底。

不要糊弄我，Reza。

不会，不会。怎么会呢，Uco少爷？我和你父亲是老相识啦。老相识啦。他撑开口唇笑着，褶皱里藏满死皮。

Eka在他身后咳嗽，Uco回头望他，Eka抹去鼻孔四周的残留，对他慢慢摇了摇头。

他因刺激面孔柔软发红，还多些搅手指的小动作，让Uco觉得新鲜又古怪，想尽可能收集并占有这些细节。

Eka展现在他人面前的形象总是完美无缺，从服帖掖在腰带里的衬衫，到合同上精细谨慎的脚注，从举杯饮酒从未发抖的手，到必要才出口的无可辩驳。

Uco窥见了他的裂纹面具。他眨眨眼，Eka又咳嗽。

Eka先生，Uco少爷，请听小的说，我们已经一个多月没有货源，只能——

住嘴，我不想听解释。这已经是你第二次对我们撒谎。我不会再相信你嘴里冒出的任何话。

Uco少爷——

他开枪。还发热的枪管指向Reza右侧的男人。

现在生意交给你掌管。不要叫我失望。

我不会的，Uco先生。

他通过了考验：没有叫他少爷。

 

Uco十九岁时从大学退学。他的成绩其实很好，他的档案并不糟糕。他说一口流利的英文与德语。但他知道这不是自己想要的生活。

我想要跟你学习，先生。

他的父亲良久都没有说话。惯于沉默的Eka同样无言。

Eka，最终他摆手，带他去河边。

Uco知道河边意味着什么。他站在稀烂污泥地里，牛皮鞋注定被毁掉。Eka指挥搬运扭动的麻袋，一切完成时站到他身边。

下令吧。

Uco几乎眩晕着接过他递来的权杖。他的心膨胀。他仿佛看到不久的将来Eka还会将王冠戴到他头顶。并单膝跪下宣誓属于。他的心满盈。

 

Uco十八岁时被准许触碰枪支。

他炫耀它，它走了火。

同学的表情凝固为永恒吃惊。慢动作，长镜头，他倒在他的脚边，身子像狗那样抖。血从他的胸口喷个不停，并不像电影那样爽利。满地都是，前后左右，一片混乱。

他的保镖接连打了五个电话。救护车，警车，隔离带。

还有Eka。

Eka帮他打开保险，收好武器，揽过他肩。

没事的，Uco。

他轻轻拍他的后脑，而他紧紧搂他的腰。

Uco已经比他高出半头，他把血蹭了Eka半边脸颊，半边领口，半边T恤。

Eka，他说。不敢松手。

在整个家族中，他仅和Eka熟悉。但这种熟悉同时有着注定疏远的界限，他只是父亲从街上带回的手下，而他是父亲唯一的血缘和骨肉。

这只是一次意外，你父亲不必知道。

Eka，他重复。但他拥有他的同盟，关心，宽宥。他拥有。

 

Uco十七岁时第一次见到Eka。

比他年长两岁的男孩被父亲从不知何处捡来，少言而顺从，聪慧且伶俐。但他们跟《教父》中立即结为兄弟与伙伴的桑儿·考里昂和汤姆·黑根不同，Uco对他充满尖锐敌意，而Eka从不流露任何心迹。他是只守护珍珠的蚌，那股忠实几乎像诅咒。他是贴在父亲身后的沉默侍从，并在Uco前踏一步时主动退后。

无论Uco是否试过戳穿他“十佳儿子”的假象，还是想要破坏他“好好先生”的形象，Eka总是容忍他的胡闹，并从未向父亲打小报告。

那让Uco更为恼火。

他越是退缩，Uco越是逼迫，想证明他就是块父亲脚下的烂泥，却巴望着被鉴识者变为上好陶器。想知道他是不是真的会生气，想知道他黑眼珠后的秘密。

这一切仇隙都暂停在了Uco成人那天。他坐在房间里，盯着桌子上的跑车钥匙，名牌手表，一干礼物。既不想去楼下的热闹派对，也不想探究父亲为何不在。

是Eka敲开他的门，手里端着碟蛋糕。

Uco为他的勇气感到吃惊，对他的动机十足怀疑，他小心翼翼的模样让Uco想把蛋糕糊他脸上。

而他真的这么做了。Eka愣住，抹脸，没有抬头，举起拳头，复又放下。

他叹气。转身就走。

Uco拉住他。

他把他按倒在地，抡拳黏一手奶油。Eka也不再退让。他接他的招，他们在未开灯的房间滚打，说出一切难听且伤人的话。

每说一句，Uco就觉得胸腔里拥挤爆炸的空气缓和一分。当他们都搜刮不出恶毒中伤时，Uco感觉自己从没这么轻松过。Eka则在房间另一头喘气，为自己所为震惊不已。

蛋糕还有吗？

……有。

你可以扣我一碟。然后我们就扯平。

Uco听见断断续续的笑声。

 

Uco十七岁时第一次见到Eka。

这是Eka，父亲解释。Eka，这是Uco，我的独子。

你好，Uco。对面的男孩用雅语以示敬意。

他是谁？

Eka。

你知道我不是这个意思，先生。

注意你的礼貌，年轻人。Eka从今天起就是家族中的一员。

Uco别过脸坐着，Eka立正着看他。

他们在巴东菜饭馆，直至服务生一盘盘摆上全部二十道菜时仍然没有人说话。也没有人动作。

吃吧。

父亲轻声说。

Eka这才坐下，举右手，伸向近前饭碟。

好在这顿尴尬的饭只进行不到五分钟，父亲就被一通电话叫走。他结了所有二十盘菜的账，并将手搭过Eka细瘦肩胛让他别拘束。

Eka却只取面前三碟的菜，留一个糯米卷揣进口袋。他没有去碰Uco附近的，也没有起身拿边缘的肉食。

出饭店门后，Eka几下将绿叶扒开，放在某只流浪狗前。

Uco记得这只狗。它的右后脚因骨折变了形，立在身后活像第二条尾巴，Uco曾不止一次想要把它弄死了事，好让这只讨不到食的生物快点解脱。

现下它快乐咀嚼，并试图用前肢扒住Eka的裤脚舔他的脸颊。

上车时，Uco决定离Eka远些。

他也同时决定不去弄死那只狗。

 

Uco十八岁时开始收到女人做礼物。

最新的一个看起来就没成年，高级内衣穿在身上劣质难堪，只坐在地上闷声哭，眼泪流出两道黑痕。Uco被她搞得十足心烦，叫她住口只会嚎得更凶。

Uco从桌上抓颗苹果堵住她的嘴。

吃完你就走。

女孩瞪大眼睛。

我以为你会说你父亲——

你说什么？

女孩下唇抖了抖。我以为你会问我知不知道你的父亲是谁。

我不会问这种蠢问题。Uco嗤笑。

 

Uco十九岁时考上印大。

一场盛宴。他的父亲面露喜色，就差坐在书桌后答应人们向他提出的每个要求。川流人群向他抛出祝福绣球，为他挂上称颂花环，仿佛是他杀死了盘踞在低空吐火球毁庄稼的恶龙。

到了更广阔世界的Uco却发现父亲的名声更重。

他永远都先是Bangun的儿子，其次才是Uco。他永远能得到奉上的东西，没有人与他争。

与他争的人会被他的拥护者、保护者、讨好者绑好带到他面前。Uco直视他们或深或浅的眼，里头的惧却并不指向自己。他得到的是轻蔑。耻笑。嘲讽。

他放走第一个，对话第二个，威胁第三个，恫吓第四个，余下不记得。

他的抱怨很容易被认作是不知好歹，他的愤恨很轻易被转化成气焰过盛。

最终，Uco不再反驳。

 

Uco二十岁时想明白自己求而不得的是什么。

得的方式有两个。耐心等待。伸手去夺。

他有耐心。他爱雅加达。他爱父亲。

他不想杀。

 

Uco二十一岁时Eka正式成为父亲的副手。Eka一鸣惊人立功，打掉十个警察。代价是监狱六个月，剃刻板印象平头，颧骨下脸颊凹陷。

身边没有Eka的日子很难熬。不再有人宽容拾掇他的残局，不再有人缓和他与父亲的关系，也不再有人能让Uco放松对话。

相比其他成员，Eka于他是平等的。相比他的父亲，Eka从不对他审判。相比任何他人，Eka对他是尊重的。

Eka出来后忽然一下离他很远。

因他现在站在那间玻璃办公室中而不是他身边，因他现在裹在过分严实的西装里而不是牛仔T恤，因他本就是父亲的卫星，Uco只不过与他轨道平行。

不曾消失的裂纹逐渐板块运动为深谷，Uco仿佛又回到了十七岁的那年。忌妒，不安，恼火，为Eka占据了父亲心中理想继承人的空位，为父亲占据了Eka现在全部的注意力与时间。 **那本都是他的。**

他就要失去了，他只剩下抢夺。

他不能失去Eka。他不要失去Eka。尽管他们算不上朋友。他们也不是好兄弟。他们之间的关系过于复杂，但终归是以父亲为中心。

总是父亲。

 

Uco二十二岁时遇见了Yuda。他故意闯祸被关进牢笼，现在Eka不得不每周探监。

Yuda跟Eka有些像。Uco说不上是何处，也许是漆黑又滚烫的眼睛。也许是放在舌下含服的秘密。也许是总在思考些什么的神情。

他伸出手。

而他无视，慢条斯理吃自己过分丰盛的餐盘。

没有人能拒绝我，Uco在桌面转匕首，上一个尸骨已凉。

Yuda干脆走开。

但Uco没有对他下手。

 

Uco二十三岁时，被Eka从KTV里带出，坐进他停在后巷的车。

他的手还在痉挛般颤动，Uco干脆将它们夹在腋下。Eka没发现他的异常，从口袋掏出个护身符给他。

生日快乐，'Co。祝你未来事业有成。

此业者，汝自己之业，非他人者也。

Uco不信任何宗教，但Eka是巴厘岛人，他的虔诚献给混杂着巫术和原始崇拜的印度教，业力和因果报应。

他攥紧护符，问，你认为我会超越父亲吗？

Eka正扭头望着后方倒车，左手搭在他身后椅背，鼻尖离他耳垂仅三指，眼睛里晃过一道又一道霓虹灯的五彩斑斓，鬓角里闪烁一点又一点天空上的璀璨星尘。

你会的，Eka没有犹豫。

Uco闭眼，祈求此刻永恒。他睁眼，此刻仍旧永恒。

于是他将魔药吞下。

 

Uco二十四岁时救了Eka。

枪声不绝，石屑飞溅，几十米外的肉体拍击声变为尖叫，他们共同缩在地下AV工厂的长桌底，Uco死死拥住准备站起反击的Eka。

让Yuda搞定，这是他的测验。

几厘米外Eka的呼吸从急促降温为平和，万籁俱寂，硝烟散尽。Uco松手探头望出去，环视变为屠宰场的室内。Yuda失魂落魄地回来，说已经搞定了逃跑的工头。

并肩走向保险箱的途中，Eka轻声：

谢谢你把我拉下来，'Co。

Uco笑笑：你现在欠我一颗子弹，'Ka。

 

Uco二十四岁时救了Eka。

当Bejo提议人选时，他划掉名单首行的Eka。

跛脚男人挑眉，推着下滑墨镜，但什么也没说。

 

Uco二十四岁时救了Eka。

他在废弃的水泥丛林发现他。同时Uco看见了那头羚羊。它的双目浑浊，双角扭曲，在铅灰之中却洁白如神谕。应该是牛的。不，都不该存在。这是他的幻觉吗？他已经到了后世？他猜不到神对他的惩罚与嘉奖。

Uco跪在Eka身边。他分不清得到与失去。不再重要。他只有一个念头要实现。

Eka没有意识，Uco剪开布料，割开血肉，期间Eka因疼痛惊醒。他的嘴唇挪动，想要发出声音。

嘘。Uco说，嘘。他知道他要说什么。但Uco要完成他的业。

取出子弹，完成轮回。

生。

 

FIN

 

 

 


	2. 一个片段

“他没有”

 

Uco知道他应该选择Eka来献祭。Prakoso只是清道夫，处刑人，摆在仓库深处拾掇污脏的绞肉机，养在外面偶尔喂口剩食的流浪狗。即便他为家族工作了三十年，他的死并不能动摇父亲分毫。  
  
Eka不一样。如果死去的是Eka，Uco甚至不必拍桌劝说，父亲就会立即宣布开战。  
  
因为也许相比自己，Eka才是父亲心中完美的儿子。  
  
他沉默而冷静。他顺从而坚定。他体内的火冰蓝。他从不要求更多。在他们三个讨论事件时，父亲的目光永远先转向Eka。在他们三人处理事件时，父亲的任务永远先递给Eka。  
  
但Uco没有。他仍然选择了Prakoso。  
  
Uco知道他应该恨Eka的。在父亲从街上把Eka拣回家的十年里，Eka抢夺了多少属于他的注意力，参与了多少排除他的家族生意。流言蜚语中Eka的真实身份是父亲的私生子。而且很明显，Eka的母亲远比那位生下Uco少爷的正统夫人受宠爱得多。  
  
但Uco没有。也许因为Eka会默许Uco在打雷时来到他的房间缠搂他睡去。Eka会模仿父亲的字迹在Uco的糟糕试卷上签名并为他补习。Eka每周来监狱看望Uco并问他过得怎样。也许因为Eka藏着一千个秘密，可回答Uco问题的神色从不犹疑。Eka待人礼貌但疏离，可却会为Uco今天吃什么而操心。Eka为他挡过拳脚，挡过子弹，挡过来自父亲的恶意。对Uco来说，他是兄长，是朋友，是同伴。虽然他不会叫他跟自己一起去酒吧与妓女唱K，但他会在枪战时毫不犹豫把他拽进自己怀里。  
  
Uco甚至清楚，自己向Yuda递橄榄枝也好，将他带到父亲面前也好，让他为自己工作也好，在某种程度上是为了向父亲宣布，现在我也有自己的Eka了。  
  
但Yuda不是Eka。Uco与Yuda也不是父亲与Eka。  
  
Eka总是不一样的。Uco没有向任何人出卖Eka。甚至在Eka掏武器喊他叛徒时，Uco也只是在他腿上开了一枪。而已。  
  
那支杀死了父亲的枪。  
  
Uco知道，自己放任野心急于登上宝座的原因之一，就是希望届时Eka能够站在他旁侧。就像他站在父亲左手边一样。听他说话，对他微笑。  
  
但他没有。他也没有。不会再有。

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
